E' così facile
by babe-chan
Summary: Song-fic su Sakuragi e Rukawa: yaoi


TITOLO: E' così facile AUTORE:Babe-chan SERIE: Slam Dunk PAIRING: RuHana/HanaRu GENERE: Song-fic .POV di Hanamichi . DISCLAIMERS: tutti I personaggi sono di Inoue sensei (profooondo inkino **) etc etc.. Il testo in grassetto invece è tratto da "E' così facile" dei Timoria, scritto da Omar Pedrini (Omar sei un grande!!! ^///////^ nd Babe).  
  
NOTE: sono particolarmente fissata con le song fics, quando sento una canzone ke mi interessa, penso subito a SlamDunk *.* Scusate lo squilibrio mentale, cmq volevo salutare/ ringraziare tutte le persone pucce della ML e della chat + dedicare a Saya la ficci! ** Altre note Alla fine.  
  
********************************  
  
È così facile spegnere la luce e dire non sei mia  
  
Mentre tutti gli altri se ne vanno via perdere le ore ore ore..  
  
.. Guardo lo spogliatoio vuoto mentre sto accasciato per terra. In un certo senso mi sento sollevato, finalmente ho avuto la conferma definitiva che la ragazza dei miei sogni non potrà mai ricambiarmi. Ora posso mettermi l'anima in pace e dimenticare tutto. Quando ti ho vista baciare quel ragazzo dietro la porta della palestra, il mio respiro ed il mio cuore hanno cessato di esistere. Poi ho capito. e ora sono felice per te, Haruko. Ero certo che Rukawa fosse la tua prima cotta in attesa del vero amore e ho sperato di essere io quello giusto; ma le cose spesso non seguono la via dei propri desideri. In quell'istante hanno tutti temuto per il peggio, non avevo, in effetti, la mia solita faccia allegra. anche io ho avuto paura per me stesso. Sono stato bravo però, ho saputo mantenere il sangue freddo proprio quando era necessario ed ho sfogato tutto il risentimento negli allenamenti. Alla fine sono voluto restare di mia volontà ad esercitarmi da solo, mentre i miei compagni sono tornati a casa guardandomi da lontano con i loro sguardi carichi di pietà per me. Pietà? Ma cazzo, ora sto bene, non lo capiscono? Schiaccio l'interruttore della corrente. Buio. Esco dalla scuola, sacca in spalla pronto a tornare il pazzo di tutti i giorni.  
  
L'aria fresca mi scompiglia i capelli e mi sento di nuovo libero di essere me stesso, senza condizioni e vincoli. Forse è davvero così, l'illusorio amore per la Akagi era solo.. limitante. Qualcuno sta aspettando proprio me al cancello dell'istituto, sarà Yohei che mi vorrà un po' sfottere e un po' consolare; so che posso in ogni caso contare su di lui. Una bicicletta. Yohei in bici? Strano.. "L'hai capita ora??" Eh?!!! Rukawa!!?! Cosa vuole e cosa intende? Cosa dovrei avere capito? "Quella cretina ti ha stupito, vero? Ha stupito anche me ed era ora." Quindi? Stasera lo capisco ancora meno del solito (strano ^^ nd Babe). "Ora ho campo libero allora." Eh??? Sento solo le mani del volpino che mi afferrano la mandibola e non capisco più niente. Ma cosa gli ho fatto stavolta!? Sento le sue labbra. al posto dei suoi pugni. La mia posizione di difesa cede. e lo lascio fare. Ci stiamo baciando. non è solo lui, sto rispondendo! E ora? Cosa faccio, come mi fermo? Voglio proprio fermarmi? No, è lui che voglio. E' lui a cui ho cercato di arrivare attraverso la Akagi. E' questa la mia libertà. Il mio vero amore.  
  
Sono passati molti mesi da quella serata, ancora adesso mi vengono i brividi per l'emozione. Non pensavo sarebbe andata così, o forse non lo ammettevo. Le mie giornate sono cambiate, hanno il colore del sole e provo la vera serenità che cercavo da sempre. Da quando sto con Kaede niente è più lo stesso. Ci completiamo a vicenda e non vediamo l'ora di passare assieme le nostre ore libere. Il basket ci impegna sempre di più e stiamo pure collaborando per raggiungere i più alti livelli. Pensate che il mio Ru è stato anche convocato per una squadra juniores Americana, ma ha respinto l'offerta solo per potere stare in Giappone accanto a me!!!  
  
È così facile  
  
ascoltarli dire non ti merita  
  
Mentre il male dentro te lo senti tu e vuoi far l'amore ore  
  
Cosa sta succedendo? Perché ad un tratto tutte le mie certezze si incrinano? So che quello che ha detto il coach non può essere vero. Tutte bugie. Rido, non riesco a fare altro. "Sakuragi, benedetto figliolo, ma mi stai ascoltando sul serio?" No non prendo nulla sul serio che non provenga dalle labbra del mio Kaede. "Credici, questo è il contratto che Rukawa ha firmato per l'ingaggio nella squadra Americana." La mia risata si trasforma in pianto e non riesco a controllare più le lacrime. Kaede, perché??? Mi volto di scatto, rabbioso. Incontro gli occhi di Mitsui e Kogure. Sono davvero dispiaciuti ora. Sanno quanto mi costa una cosa del genere da parte di Rukawa. "Hana, calmati, lo sapevi che lui non sarebbe rimasto. E se ti fa questo, allora non ti merita davvero." Corro. Corro da lui come un disperato. Lo trovo in casa sdraiato sul divano che mi aspetta. Tutta la mia furia sparisce, nascondo le voci in testa che mi dicono solo cattiverie. Mi abbracci e oramai sono tuo, voglio credere solo a questo. Ora voglio stare con te, per quanto potrò.  
  
  
  
Cercherò il corpo di una donna  
  
e non pensarti più  
  
trovo le tue tracce  
  
dietro la Tv, dietro la Tv  
  
respirando ancora un po' di te  
  
È così facile  
  
ritrovar gli amici quando voli tu  
  
per trovarti solo quando cadi giù e passano le ore ore ore..  
  
E' stato difficile lasciarti andare, Kaede. Mi hai detto che ritornerai. che era la tua occasione, che non volevi però ferirmi. No, ora non ti credo più. Ora sono da solo che combatto la mia tristezza, e faccio ogni cosa per svuotare la mia mente dal tuo ricordo. Sono sempre fuori in cerca di avventure che non realizzo, non riesco proprio a togliere dal mio corpo il tuo marchio, sarò sempre tuo. comunque. Ho persino ritrovato vecchie amiche e vecchi amici che ora mi offrono la nottata. Offrono il loro corpo, ora che mi vedono come un giocatore quasi affermato. Mi blandiscono con i loro toni carezzevoli, nei loro appartamenti da "arrivati", considerandomi uno come loro. Lo sanno ormai che non possono pretendere qualcosa di più della conveniente amicizia. Resto unicamente per passarmi la serata, magari guardando la tv. E ad un certo punto vedo te. Stai facendo faville in America, anche il telegiornale parla di te. Il ragazzo Giapponese che sta conquistando gli USA con una palla da basket e con la sua grazia. Kaede, mi manchi, riconosco il tuo bellissimo tipo di gioco anche nel teleschermo. il tuo corpo, la tua determinazione e la tua dolcezza malcelata. Prima ero un fallito, ero nessuno. Poi sei arrivato tu, accettandomi così e non mi sono sentito più vuoto e abbandonato. Adesso, anche con attorno tutte queste presunte compagnie, mi riscopro nuovamente SOLO.  
  
Non è difficile che qualcosa dentro sfiori la follia  
  
E una goccia scava nella mente mia Cercherò un amico vero  
  
per poi berci su poi tornare a casa e un calcio alla Tv, un calcio alla Tv  
  
A casa però non riesco a stare, non mi controllo, è più forte di me. Ogni angolo e ogni oggetto mi fa impazzire, perché fa pensare a te. Non più come dolce ricordo o ammirazione, ma come vera e propria ossessione. La gelosia e la possessività hanno il sopravvento sui miei pensieri e mi riduco a chiamare il mio amico Yohei per evadere un po'. Ci rifugiamo in un pub e in due riusciamo a prenderci una sbornia colossale che vale per dieci. Dopo l'ennesima birra ci decidiamo di tornarcene alle proprie abitazioni, lasciamo il locale in uno stato davvero poco dignitoso piegandoci in due dalle lacrime e dalle risate. Sento la mia testa fondere come non mai, le gambe non mi reggono e nonostante questo arrivo fino a casa sano e salvo. Trascinandomi in cucina raggiungo una sedia. Metto nel videoregistratore una cassetta qualunque, continuando a bere quel che trovo. Ancora tu. Lo sapevo che avrei finito per ricercarti anche inconsciamente. Il tuo volto raramente sorridente mi appare nello schermo come un'apparizione ultraterrena. Mi butto sul televisore ingrato. Colpisco colpisco colpisco. Fino a che non esaurisco le ultime forze. Sonno. Oblio.  
  
Io vorrei vorrei, tornare indietro Io vorrei torenare indietro io  
  
Vorrei che tutto fosse come prima. Vorrei tornare indietro. Tornare a quando ci incoraggiavamo a vicenda per tutte le piccole cose quotidiane, a quando ci scaldavamo nei nostri futon stesi vicini. Ru, vorrei indietro tutto questo!!!!!!!  
  
"Anche io lo vorrei, Hana." Un rumore indistinto e quel bisbiglio. La mia mente non ha voglia di accendersi e di capire. Ha l'apparenza di un sogno. Non è realtà. "Anche io voglio che tutto ricominci Hana-chan" Il flebile sussurro nelle mie orecchie si è ripresentato più forte. E' quasi come un urlo ora. Un grido felice, d'affetto. Schiudo gli occhi e incrocio i tuoi. Mia piccola volpe, sei tornata davvero. Per me..  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE2: Grazie a tutti di aver letto fino in fondo.^^ Che tesori! Hana&Ru: noi?? Sì siamo dei tesorucci** !! Babe: No, stavo dicendo i gentili lettori della fic **. Voi pensate per voi, dato che avevo deciso di fare rimanere Ru in America e farne una fic tristissima fino alla fine.. Ma poi non ho resistito e ho fatto ritornare Ru dal suo Hana; quindi Hana devi solo ringraziarmi^^ Hana: Ohhhhh Ruuuu ma io lo sapevo che tornavi dal Tensai del tuo cuore*/////////* piciù piciù!!! Babe: -________-; ehmmm, ma se eri depresso e senza speranza come non mai. Hana&Ru: piciù piciù *.* smack smack *.* sbavv sbavv. Babe: sèèèè buonanotte ^^' PASSO e CHIUDO, Spero lo spettacolo sia stato di vostro gradimento, altrimenti cercherò di rimborsarvi (non so ancora come)^^; CIAUZ by Babe chan** 


End file.
